I'm here for you
by QueenOfFF123
Summary: Kyle came out of the closet, his mother and everyone else are trying with hurtful effort to push him back into it. Highschool sucks but maybe our lovely pom-pom-ed boy can help him out of the dirt and the emotional rut our beloved jew has fallen into. Team Stan bashing and lots of fluffy goodness.


Welcome to another crazy South Park slash fic.

Warning: Boy/Boy, sexual content later on, Team Stan bashing and a colorful vocabulary.

It is in the human nature to want to survive but I think it's that very instinct that leads to death. What is the _real _reason for people like me to exist? Did God just make people like me so that we could be pushed around all our lives. Skinny, scrwany, emaciated and so on are all words I know well. What was it about the human survival instinct that seems to block all morals? I hate being me, being a jew, being a red-headed skinny kid. I am Kyle Brovloski and I hate everybody. I guess I'm tired of Cartma's insults and Stan's constant blowing me off as well Kenny's constant need for the attention of some one who only want what in his pants. (The feeling in mutual he awlays says.) Stan hasn't talked to me in weeks, Kenny never sits with me and Cartman sits with me. He follows me, he throws insults at me and today I just found out that he's the reason everyone keeps pushing me into lockers.

Apparently now everyone knows I'm flamingly gay and I like Stan. Like the second one wasn't obvious enough to everyone but Stan. Poeple hate me because they're all homophobic assholes. Kenny gets away with his gay-ness because he always does three-ways. "Not gay if it's a three way" is so stupid to me. But getting back onto track Cartman spread it all around like butter on Toast. I hate him. I have been running for dear life all damn day, I ran behind Stan at some point. Tried to make conversation and all he did was ignore me. When I went to poke him (hey, sometimes he spaces out), only to be glared at. I had stepped back and left instantly. Now the words 'Faggot' 'ugly' 'whore' 'freak' and 'weirdo' have been added to the list. I'm done with God, there is no God. I have been the best Jew I could be but I guess my adventures have damned me to lonely hell. I hate myself, I hate my life, I hate my school. I used to be happy, now I feel the strong deprssion pressing in.

I don't know if I should push on. Maybe it'll end by next week.

Maybe.

Maybe not...

~~~~~~~~~ Craig Tucker

Marsh has been rambling about something angrily to his friends. Of course I get seperated from my three other friends in this class and stuck with Team Stan fucking Marsh. I look over at them and roll my eyes. I see Brovloski is by himself in the corner, I also observe the collective glares being sent his way. I decide my ears need something other than Metallica and listen to the whispers. What i hear disturbs me.

"Yeah, i heard he's gay."

"Ew gross, you know he likes Stan right?!"

"Bet he tried to seduce him. "

"Yeah, heard thats why Wendy dumped him today."

"What a whore."

"Yeah, poor Stan. I heard some guys are going to jump him after school. You wanna come with me?"

"Sure."

The conversations are the same, and they are all equeally mean and rude. I look over at Brovloski and see all kinds of notebook paper balls on his desk and around his desk area. His head is down and his face is hidden by long straightened bangs. He looks up and our eyes meet, he looks ready to burst into tears. He stands up abruptly and for the first time I see he doesn't have anything but a pen. That was freaky, Brovloski not prepared, dear god here comes the meteor. He leaves the room but before he does he looks at me for a second long. I feel the need to follow him. I don't know why and I don't know why I care at all. People stare at me and so I flip them the bird. I give up on Marsh and his groupies and sit with my friends instead.

"Where d-do y-ou th-hink Ky-le w-w-ent..?" Tweek asks with his eyes to the door.

"He looked pretty upset to me." Token says calmly but his eyes are on the notebook paper balls. Clyde goes over and collects them. he unballs them and smooths them all out on Token's desk. Our eyes all widen when we see what's written all over it. Different pen colors and handwritings cover the pages. 'Faggot' 'Stupid' 'Go kill yourself whore.' 'You're filthy.' 'We don't want you here.' 'Die.' 'Die.' 'DIE.' I hear Cylde start to sniffle and I pinch him. He looks up and nods. This was not the place to discuss this...issue. The bell rings and we all stand up and take our backpacks. We all walk int he direction in front of the school. Kyle is in front of us, some asshole shoves him harshly into a lock door. Kyle slides down the cold metal and just stays there. People walk by him and evem though he's not in the way they still kick him. I see Clyde and Tweek break off from our little line and they stand in front of him.

I had to admire their bravery, especially Tweaks's. People back off instantly, mostly because Clyde is still built from the football team. Tweek is some one you just can't hit. It makes me you feel guilty for years if you do. Token and I have reached the other three now and Kyle still hasn't looked up. The hall is empty now, everyone is outside going to their cars and buses. I bend down and he looks up and his lip trembles. Cylde bends down, then Tweek and Token sits on the floor with him. I don't remember why I did it but I opened my arms wide. he tackled me to the ground and burst into gut-wrenching sobs. Clyde, who had seen the notebook paper balls, pulls Kyle into the hug to. Tweek hugs lightly and Token just stands up and seems like a bodyguard. He gives a fierce look to all who pass by. I notice from where he's standing it blocks view ofKyle. I feel the pressures of huggin release after about 20 or 30 minutes later. Clyde and Tweek blow their noses on some tissues I make them carry. Kyle is passed out, clutching my jacket for dear life.

"We should take him with us." Token says calmly. I thought it over, it was a good idea. Token's parents were away and the four of us planned on just hanging out together.

"I have no ojections." I said scooping up Kyle bridal style. He stirs only to burrow his face in my open jacket. As we walk to the car I see people standing around waiting, waiting for Kyle I'd bet. They look over at us and I see them all gasp. Yeah, that's right bitches, Team Craig has inducted Kyle Brovloski into the group. Which automatically meant that messign with Kyle was off-limits. I felt good for some reason, was helping Kyle doing this? I looked down felt a smile trying to curl my mouth from it's usual passive frown. I opened the door to the backseat and lied Kyle down across it. Token took Tweek and Clyde knowing I liked silnce when I drove my car. Plus Kyle was sleeping and I did not want him waking up and firing questions.

It's been about 10 minutes, Y'see Token doesn't live in the normal part of South Park. He lives in the nice part, we call them "The Legends." The houses are huge and it's a gated community. Like the gates are will _really _electricute you. It's pretty scray actually but anyways, I hear some rustling in the back. I look in the rearview mirror and Kyle is sitting up slowly. Rubbing his eyes in the cutest way possible, did that really just occur in my head? Wow, that's...that's pretty gay.

"Hey there Brovliski." I greet him in the same monotone voice I always use.

"Wh-ere am I?" he sounds freaked. Better calm him down before he jumps out a window.

"You're in my car, on the way to Token's house. You're going to hang out with us this weekend." I say with a tone that leaves no room for argument. He crawls over the center counsel and buckles himself into the pasenger seat. He reaches back to the backseat and pulls my jacket from the floor and pulls it on. I chuckle when I see that it's HUGE on him. I'm a tall guy and I have muscle whereas Kyle is skinny and average height.


End file.
